An international conference on the "Molecular Biology of Fibrinogen and Fibrin" will be held on June 2-4, 1982 in New York City under the auspices of the New York Academy of Sciences. The timing of this conference appears to be excellent inasmuch as there have been a number of recent major scientific advances which have vastly increased our understanding of the fibrinogen molecule and its functions. To our knowledge, no previous scientific conference on fibrinogen has dealt with this subject in the comprenhensive way that is proposed. Major emphasis is to be placed upon recent advances in knowledged of its structure and conformation, its conversion to fibrin and assembly into a fibrin clot, its interaction with other proteins and with cells, and its biosynthesis and secretion. Historical aspects of this subject will also be emphasized in order to place our knowledge and understanding in proper perspective. The two co-chairmen of the conference have been working on various aspects of the biology of fibrinogen for more than 20 years and are well known and very familiar with most workers and laboratories in the field. Inasmuch as the information has been obtained from investigators of widely varying scientific disciplines, we believe that the conference will provide a most useful setting for summarizing and clarifying existing knowledge and controversies, and for synthesizing and exchanging new information on this subject. The conference will also ultimately provide a comprehensive publication which should serve as an important source of scientific information.